mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Montfleury
}} Appearance General Appearance Always ready to take on the world, Amelia often wears milk-themed clothing, such as 'MEGA MILK' or 'I HEART MILK'. Having quite the farmers tan, Amelia has bright white hair, with blue eyes and snow-white teeth. She has a nicely built physique, more meant for punching and catching blows than for running. She's never without her signature 3D glasses though, be it either on her nose, the top of her head, or hidden in her clothing Costumed Appearance Her costume already planned out, Amelia wants her costume to resemble that of a classic Milkman, although the clothing being a bit thicker to prevent injuries. Little does she know that it's going to get stained by absolutely everything. Personality Rarely seen without a smile, Amelia is always ready to crack a pun or two, though she will stay quiet unless responding to something or making a comment. She can be strict and serious sometimes, but she opens up very quickly once she gets to know you. Just don't steal her milk. She loves to analyze quirks, trying to find new ways to use her own while offering tips to her friends about something they could do with their quirk. She has a lot of creativity, which can leave her daydreaming, though it helps her try to test herself in things she didn't think of doing before. Loves being all-around than fixed on defense and offense, though she loves playing the semi-tank characters in games. Background Amelia was born from a rather normal family in Canada. Her father a milkman and her mother a farm biologist. Though her family will never know that her father had her odd quirk first, Amelia was the first to be seen using it, having turned her arms white, protecting them from injury from a bike accident she was in. Her father, proud to see that his daughter could possibly make a bigger difference in the world than he could, trained her on controlling her quirk, having little experience with quirks himself. Though he taught his daughter to be inspired by the local and provincial heroes, Amelia had chosen her dad instead as a role model. Senior Montfleury said very little of his job as a Milkman for his private company, but Amelia knew that her father was more than just a Milkman, having saved countless people in minor or major accidents, be it robberies or crossing the road. It is easy to see a man in a milkman suit save some people while on the news, after all. It was the death of her father that truly blew the spark for Amelia to become a hero. Her dad was delivering a supply of milk when a building nearby began to lose its foundations due to some villain. With little hesitation, Senior Montfleury dove into the building, escorting as many civilians as possible, before the building fell atop him, crushing him underneath. Since then, Amelia dedicated herself in training her peculiar quirk, trying out new and diverse ways to use it in order to make her father proud of the quirk she was given, continuing the milkman hero legacy in her own way. Aspects # Jack of all trades, master of none | Amelia tries her best to be good at everything and tries to make her quirk super diverse, but as such makes her unable to be the best at a specific hero trait. # Daydreamer | Amelia loves to think about how to improve her quirk along with those of her friends, this makes her daydreaming at times. # Traumatic past | The drive that makes her a hero is also her nightmare. She will suffer flashbacks of her father's death when experiencing similar situations. Stat Points Quirk MILK OVERDRIVE Amelia can manipulate the milk she drinks, being capable of sweating it through her skin pores as some type of armor, shoot it out from her fingers as pellets or spit it out from her mouth or palm. The milk armor is solid and quite effective at taking hits, and Amelia can sweat the milk on certain limbs of her body instead of everywhere. The power and ammunition of her abilities depend on how much she drinks, in which why she always drinks at least 5 bottles of milk in the morning. Consuming other dairy products restore her powers, but are not nearly as strong. She can reabsorb the milk she uses as armor or shoots out, allowing her to 'recycle' the used milk. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Milk Bottles: 3 one-liter bottles hang around her belt. The bottles are made of glass, hard but still breakable. Trivia * Amelia is a huge fan of cheese! She's a huge fan of Cheddar, but will eat almost any cheese she gets! * She despises soy milk with a flaming passion. If you don't want soy milk spilt all over you, do NOT offer her soy milk. * Amelia likes biathlon, swimming, fighting and upgrade games, milk, and sleeping. She hates soccer and any game with involves scoring a goal. * Quite the marksman, Amelia can thank her biathlon experience for improving her aim, helping her with her milk shots. * She's also quite the fan of speed-drinking! her record is 20 seconds for a gallon of milk, and she keeps trying to improve! Gallery Hero Amelia.JPG MEGA MILK.jpg|A milk shirt Amelia wears! A reference to something? File:I love milk t shirt.jpg File:BAD IMAGE.jpg|Ah! Too much cleavage! File:Milk bottle..jpg|Like this, but glass.